The present invention relates to self-service checkout systems, and specifically to a system and method of verifying item placement on a security scale.
Self-service checkout systems generally include security scales for determining weights of purchased items. The weights are compared to reference weights to determine whether a substitution has occurred.
Wind and other atmospheric disturbances in the vicinity of a self-service checkout system can fool security systems into believing that an item has been placed on a security scale, when in fact no item placement has occurred. Wind can be especially problematic in stores that leave doors open.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method which verifies item placement on a security scale before implementing weight-based security procedures.